


Love Lasts Forever

by SafaiaBara89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafaiaBara89/pseuds/SafaiaBara89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku is gone, but Kagome's problems are just beginning. A relaxing vacation soon turns into the biggest battle she will ever face: a battle of love. Will she survive? And if so, who will be there to share her victory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've finally decided to post my stories on AO3, just because I feel like it. You can also find my work under the PenName Safaia Bara on Fanfiction.net. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, but just knowing that you like my work is great, too.
> 
> This is definitely a Kouga/Kagome fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The characters and story are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this storyline and any original characters that will appear.

It had been one week since Naraku’s demise. The battle had been long and hard, and everyone needed to recuperate from their wounds. Surprisingly, no one was seriously injured. The battle had raged on for nearly a day and a half, and with help from Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Kikyou, they had won. The forest was quiet and everyone was finally able to relax. The birds were chirping happily in the trees and the warm summer breeze blew gently through the rustling leaves. InuYasha and friends were resting at the foot of the Goshinboku tree. Kouga was hiding at the edge of the forest, staring at Kagome with love and passion. Ginta and Hakkaku stood behind him. “Finally,” Kouga whispered softly to himself, “I can have the life with my beautiful Kagome that I’ve dreamt of for so long. I-”

“But Kouga, what about Ayame?” Hakkaku interrupted.

“Who?” Kouga’s dream-filled cerulean eyes were still locked on Kagome, as if in a trance.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha was resting on his favorite branch, as usual, while Shippou was sleeping peacefully in Kagome’s arms. Sango was resting her head on Miroku’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around her lithe waist, not daring to go any lower at the moment. Kirara was resting in Sango’s lap. 

InuYasha’s mind was buzzing with conflict. ‘Damn, what am I gonna do? There’s no way I can tell Kagome that I love her. After everything I’ve put her through with my relationship with Kikyou, she could never forgive me. How can I show her how I feel?’ 

He chanced a quick glance down at the miko. She lightly stroked Shippou’s back and he instantly snapped out of his seemingly horrible dream. An involuntary smirk crossed his lips as his eyes lingered on the young woman. “I know I made the right choice, but what can I do to let her know that?”

Kagome heard a murmur coming from up above her and looked up to see InuYasha staring at her, a smile widening across his face. She returned the smile, only to have him turn his back on her. Apparently, once he realized that he had been caught in one of his rare content moments, he was abashed for lowering his guard and hid his red face from view.

Two hours passed and Shippou had just woken up from his refreshing nap as he let a huge yawn escape his mouth. Kagome was deep in thought about what was to happen next. ‘What am I gonna do now? I have no real reason to stay here now that the jewel is whole again. Of course I would miss all of my friends. Sango’s like a sister to me and Miroku is like a perverted older brother. And I love Shippou like he was my own son. Then there’s InuYasha. I mean, I love him but I can’t help but feel like I’ll always be second string in his eyes. I think he cares about me, but he’ll always love Kikyou. It’s so hard for me to look at him when I know his heart belongs to someone else. I don’t think I can do it anymore. I need to go home for a while. Hey…’

“Umm, guys?”

InuYasha jumped down from his perch and landed a few feet away from her, causing both Kagome and Shippou to jump out of their skin. Kagome could have sworn she was going to have a heart attack. All of her friends turned to look at her.

“ I need to go home.” Everyone’s hearts plummeted. Kagome was leaving them and returning to her time for good. At least, that’s what they thought. “And I was thinking…what if I used the Shikon No Tama, since it’s finally whole again, and wish to transform the well. Then you can all go through the well and come to my time. Think of it as a short vacation!!”

The entire group just stared at her. Miroku was the first to break the silence. “Uh, Kagome? Won’t that taint the jewel? I mean, not to say you are being selfish or anything, but wouldn’t that wish be to your benefit?”

“Well… I was thinking about that. If you all decide that you want to go with me, then the wish wouldn’t just be something I want, therefore, it wouldn’t be selfish.” Kagome replied, hoping her logic made sense.

Sango smiled warmly. “Kagome, I think that is a great idea. Your time has so many amazing things. I would love to learn more.”

“I agree. I wonder… if Kagome’s outfit is like that…what do the other women wear?” Miroku mused, a lecherous grin creeping onto his face. Unfortunately for him, Sango heard his little question.

“HENTAI!” she screeched. The next thing Miroku knew, he was seeing stars.

Kagome winced. “We should probably head out first thing in the morning.” Kagome suggested. They all agreed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nobody had trouble getting to sleep that night. No one that is, except InuYasha. “Thank kami. She isn’t going home for good. That will give me more time to figure out how to tell Kagome how much I love her and want to be with her.” And with that final thought, InuYasha slipped into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a future life with the miko.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga had been smart enough to stay downwind of the group so that the “mutt” wouldn’t be able to catch his scent on the breeze. His sapphire eyes bore into the hanyou, burning a hole through his body. He had been listening intently to the whole conversation. ‘What the hell? What in the world is the Bone-eater’s well? And what does any of this have to do with Kagome? I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out’ 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was awake an hour earlier than normal, excitement for the days ahead racing through her veins. Not wanting to, nor being able to, sit around and do nothing while waiting for her friends to get up, she decided to start preparing breakfast.

An hour later, the rest of the group awoke to the delicious aroma of Kagome’s cooking. Their breakfast consisted of datemaki, grilled fish, and of course, the ever present ramen. The wolf demons remained hidden in the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to themselves just yet. It was too early in the morning to pick a fight with the inu-hanyou, especially with Kagome in such a good mood.

After breakfast, the group, save one stubborn half-demon, all graciously thanked Kagome for the meal. “InuYasha, don’t you think you ought to thank Kagome for her effort and time?” Miroku was trying to help his friend get out of trouble. But InuYasha, being as thickheaded as he was, just dug himself a deeper hole, literally.

“Feh. Why should I? The only good part about it was the ramen.” Uh-oh.

“InuYasha! SIT!” BAM! “DAMN YOU WENCH!” “SIIIIT”

Miroku and Sango shook their heads while Shippou burst out laughing, using Kagome’s legs as a shield.

‘ooooh, he can be such a jerk. Sometimes I wonder why in the hell I put up with him.’ She looked over at her friends and smiled softly.

“Alright! Let’s get going!” she chirped happily

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they reached the Bone-Eater’s well, Kagome held the jewel close to her heart and made the wish. “Midoriko, true keeper of the Shikon No Tama, please let no power deter those who wish to travel through the Bone-Eater’s Well.” And with that, the sacred jewel was engulfed in purple flames and burst, leaving nothing but pink dust.

Now was the moment of truth. 1...2...3.

They jumped. Kouga and his pack mates looked on in confusion and astonishment as a bright blue light emanated from the well. They waited a few moments before approaching the well to find that the others had vanished. Kouga’s lips curled into a devilish smirk.

“Perhaps we should pay my love a visit.” And with that, he and his comrades jumped into a new world.


End file.
